Even In Death
by Kitsune xx
Summary: Eu não quero que isso seja para sempre. :: UA:: ::SasoDei:: ::Oneshot::


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. lol (ainda é assim que se faz?)

Okay, faz muito, MUITO tempo que eu não posto nada aqui, e eu demorei um pouco pra reaprender. E eu também tou bastante afastada desse fandom, já que eu larguei o mangá e o anime por falta de saco com as merdas que o Kishimoto andava fazendo (e isso faz tempo, deve ter sido em 2008. yeah. that long).

Mas, de qualquer forma, meu amor por SasoDei não mudou, e eles continuam sendo um dos ships que eu mais gosto na história. Por isso, escrevi essa fic pensando neles.  
Nomes e características físicas não são citadas, de forma alguma, mas eu acho que mesmo assim dá pra notar que são eles, sim. Isso provavelmente deixa tudo um pouco confuso, mas faz parte da construção do texto. Provavelmente tem um pouco de OOC, mas dá pra superar.

Vou parar com esse blablabla agora. Espero que vocês gostem. :3

* * *

**- Even In Death  
**

**i.  
**

Não fazia mais que alguns dias.

E em cada um desses dias, o visitava. O caminho tão conhecido, seus pés pareciam levá-lo por conta própria. Ao passar pelos portões enferrujados, logo o avistava. Sempre tão vistoso. Tanto em vida como na morte.

Os olhos mortos do anjo tão familiar velavam o túmulo recente. A figura cinzenta não era bem vista. Achavam-no inadequado. Mas ele achava-o simplesmente perfeito, e nem mesmo as folhas do outono eram capazes de tirar aquela beleza fria.

Jamais admitiria, consciente ou inconsciente, tudo o que o outro lhe representava. Fazia dias, mas ainda sentia o perfume. Quase podia ouvir a voz, ou até mesmo sentir os toques. Talvez tivesse perdido a sanidade; mas ele sabia. _Sentia_ a presença.

"Eu sinto sua falta."

A voz rouca pela falta de uso soou, quebrando o silêncio dos túmulos.

_"Eu sei... Eu sinto sua falta também..."_

Ele podia ouvir, mas não sabia definir se era sonho ou realidade. Se fosse um sonho, talvez não quisesse ser acordado.

"Por quê?"

_"Não conseguia mais respirar."  
_

**ii.  
**

_"Eu não quero que isso seja para sempre."_

_"Toda essa estúpida conversa de efemeridade de novo?"_

_"Você tem que entender. Com o tempo, vamos nos cansar, nos separar e sequer olhar um para o outro. Seria melhor acabar enquanto há alguma beleza."_

_"Então por que não acabamos com isso agora?"_

_"Ainda é muito cedo."  
_

**iii.  
**

Ele esperava. Não sabia exatamente o quê, mas esperava.

Estava um bocado frio, e os últimos raios de sol estavam sumindo. Ainda assim, algumas pessoas ainda andavam por ali. Nenhuma delas sequer dava atenção a ele, concentradas demais nos próprios problemas. E não é como se ele esperasse que elas paressem e cumprimentassem, de qualquer jeito. Todos agora eram egoístas demais para prestar atenção nos outros.

Ele não se importava com o frio, nem com a falta de claridade. Apenas esperava. Pacientemente, _ansiosamente_.

Então se lembrou o que esperava.

_Quem._

E então se lembrou que ninguém viria ao seu encontro. Mas não conseguiu chorar.

**iv.  
**

_"Eu vou ficar para sempre com você."_

_"Para sempre é muito tempo."_

_"Eu sei. Você não me quer por perto?"_

_"Não disse isso. Mas talvez você se arrependa do que disse."_

_"Não vou."_

_"Como pode ter certeza?"_

_"Eu não conseguiria te amar mais do que já te amo."  
_

**v.  
**

Não falavam mais com ele. Ele não sabia exatamente o por quê, e não se importava, também. Não faria diferença alguma. Haviam outras coisas pra se preocupar.

Ele não conseguia mais dormir. E não conseguia sonhar, consequentemente. E isso era tão, _tão_ frustrante. Somente nos sonhos poderia encontrá-lo. A cada dia, sentia-se mais distante dele. Machucava. Mas ele ainda se lembrava de alguns poucos momentos. Mesmo que suas memórias estivessem se esvaindo.

E ele não conseguia lembrar onde as cartas estavam. E as roupas. E todas aquelas coisas que reforçavam os momentos passados.

Se perguntava se tudo não passara de um sonho.

**vi.  
**

_"Porquê?"_

_"Tivemos tempo suficiente."_

_"Você não me ama mais?"_

_"Amo mais do que deveria."_

_"Então..."_

_"Lembre-se que as coisas efêmeras são as mais belas."  
_

**vii.  
**

Lá estava ele, em frente àquele túmulo. Outra vez. Não se cansaria nunca daquele anjo. Tentava se lembrar da primeira vez em que o vira, mas tal memória parecia distante demais. O sol se punha, deixando o céu com uma cor alaranjada. Um tom bonito de se ver. O anjo quase parecia vivo sob aquela luz. Quase.

Ele tocou o rosto de pedra com as pontas dos dedos. Era frio.

Ouviu um suspiro baixo atrás de si, e virou-se para ver quem lhe fazia companhia. Aquele rosto. Ele ainda se lembrava. Mas... Não fazia sentido.

"Me desculpe." Disse. O tom tão baixo que quase não foi ouvido. As palavras direcionadas para o anjo. O anjo que tinha o _seu_ nome.

Então, compreendeu. Um choque capaz de parar o coração. Se ele ainda estivesse batendo.

_"Mesmo na morte, nosso amor continua."  
_

_People die, but real love is forever.  
_

_

* * *

_

Tradução da última frase:_ Pessoas morrem, mas amor verdadeiro é para sempre._

Ah! Eu esqueci de dizer lá em cima que o enredo dessa fic foi meio baseado na música **Even In Death** (Evanescence)_,_ e foi de onde eu tirei o título e a frase em inglês, também.

Espero que tenha dado pra entender, de verdade. ):  
Algumas pessoas que leram antes tiveram algum problema com esse final. E... A fic **não** foi betada. Obviamente eu revisei antes de postar e etc, mas qualquer erro que tenha, a culpa é toda minha.

E acho válido deixar bem claro que o ff _destruiu_ a formatação que eu tinha feito. Meia hora formatando pra nada, pfff. /revolta  
Fiquei puta o suficiente pra deixar assim, por enquanto. Qualquer dia eu vejo se dou um jeito nisso.

Se interessar, vou colocar no meu profile um link pra capa dessa fic, já que o ff provavelmente iria barrar se eu tentasse colocar aqui.

Eu pretendia esclarecer algumas coisas sobre a relação do tal do anjo e cemitérios japoneses, mas são quase quatro da manhã e eu realmente deveria estar dormindo.

Anyway. Reviews? :3_  
_


End file.
